Amor Platônico, Será que Isso Existe Entre Nós ?
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Seis anos já haviam se passado desde que ele fora recrutado pela NFL. Só uma pessoa soube da partida daquele "herói-demônio", e, em meio às lágrimas, ela aceitou o que ele lhe dissera na última vez em que o viu: "O que você sente por mim é platônico". Seis anos se passaram, nos quais ambos viveram em absurda solidão. Seis anos se passaram, até voltarem a se encontrar. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens utilizados e a história original de Eyeshield 21 são propriedade de Riichiro Inagaki e Yusuke Murata. A história e a narração são totalmente minhas.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Amor Platónico, Será que Eso Existe Entre Nosostros ?", de Kyrie HawkTeam. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **AMOR PLATÔNICO, SERÁ QUE ISSO EXISTE ENTRE NÓS ?**

" _Eu te agradeço pela oportunidade que me deu para conhecê-lo,_

 _Porque eu ainda continuo te amando em meus pensamentos,_

 _Você sempre está em meus sonhos, por mais ridículo que pareça,_

 _E já que você se afastou de mim fazendo-me saber a razão,_

 _Deixe-me lhe dizer que eu não guardo rancor, mesmo depois de tanto tempo_

 _Ainda desejo sinceramente que você seja muito feliz"_.

Seis anos já haviam se passado, desde que ele fora recrutado pela NFL. Ele foi embora sem se despedir de seus companheiros e ex-companheiros, escondido nas sombras. Só ela ficou sabendo da partida daquele "herói-demônio"; apressada e com o coração saindo pela boca, conseguiu alcançá-lo.

\- Espere, Hiruma, eu... - a voz ofegante da jovem o deteve, ele sabia que era ela, por isso não se virou, dando-lhe as costas.

\- Se é por causa da maldita carta, deixe-me dizer algo a você - ele continuou, sério, continuando a olhar para a frente - O que você sente por mim é platônico.

A respiração dela diminuiu repentinamente, sentiu o coração se destroçar e tentar sair pelo seu peito. Uma lágrima traiçoeira percorreu o seu cálido e agitado rosto. Ela sorriu com pesar e aproximou-se dele, para vê-lo de frente.

\- Obrigada - ela murmurou, com um sorriso sincero, e olhando-o nos olhos - Não apenas por isso - prosseguiu - Obrigada por tudo.

O loiro não disse nada, neutralidade era o que mostrava o seu rosto.

\- Só me deixe fazer uma última coisa - pediu a jovem, olhando para o chão do aeroporto, estranhamente semideserto. Em um rápido movimento, segurou as mãos dele entre as suas, aproximou o seu rosto do dele, e em um ágil e fugaz movimento, beijou-o com ternura... mas não esperava ser correspondida.

O jovem soltou as suas mãos e prendeu-a pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo. Deixou que seu cérebro fosse desligado por um maldito momento. Doces, os lábios dela eram doces, não enjoativos, suave e doce era o sabor deles. Transformaram o beijo em um beijo apaixonado, e antes de chegarem ao clímax dele, separaram-se por falta de oxigênio.

Ele olhou-a diretamente nos olhos e segurou-lhe o rosto com aspereza.

\- Siga com a sua maldita vida, e lembre-se de que o que você sente por mim é impossível - ela sentiu uma punhalada em cada parte do coração que ainda restava, mas ao mesmo tempo estava confusa e triste. A tensão do momento se acumulou, e ela só conseguiu assentir às palavras dele.

Ele a soltou, retomou o seu caminho e desapareceu.

E, em meio às lágrimas, ela aceitou o que ele lhe dissera na última vez em que o viu.

* * *

Seis anos haviam se passado desde que ele partira. Seis anos nos quais a vida dela mudou radicalmente. Ela dedicou-se à sua vida e principalmente à nova profissão. Era professora em um colégio de prestígio. As crianças sempre tinham sido a sua paixão.

Ela amava ser professora, ensinar todo o necessário aos pequenos futuros empresários, arquitetos ou professores que o país teria. Gostava de conviver com aqueles pequeninos, que a faziam feliz. Havia conseguido entrar naquele colégio graças ao seu excelente e impecável desempenho e às notas da universidade. Além de uma recomendação de seu primo Shiro, que trabalhava como professor de Artes e de Educação Física.

Shiro era alto e de bom porte, cabelos negros como a noite e olhos azuis. Foi campeão de taekwondo por três vezes consecutivas, e participou de Mundiais, ganhando um deles, além de ser faixa preta em caratê. Ele era simpático e tinha carisma, mas também defendia o que amava e o que apreciava como uma fera.

O diretor estava encantado com ela, já que sua garotinha agora se formava como professora do primário com excelentes notas e ofertas lucrativas de outros colégios de ensino fundamental; Mamori havia sido sua professora nos últimos três anos de estudo, e conseguira grandes resultados com aqueles garotos.

Aos 26 anos, ela tinha decidido não procurar mais por um novo amor... as desilusões haviam sido mais do que suficientes... aquele demônio não fora o primeiro a partir o seu coração. Sim, ela saíra com vários homens, que, em última análise, terminaram sobrecarregando-a ou apenas aborrecendo-a. O primeiro fora um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, de bom porte e de olhos negros, eles saíram por alguns meses, mas, depois que ele a pressionara a ter algo mais do que apenas encontros e beijos, ela o deixou, já que ele a sobrecarregava demais com aquele assunto. O segundo foi um moreno de cabelos negros e olhos azul-escuros, alto e de sorriso maroto. Tímido demais para o seu gosto, parecido demais com ela.

E assim ela saiu com muitos outros homens... mas, no final, acabava comparando-os com ele. Sempre sorria para si mesma, _"Mamori, se você continuar assim, nesse ritmo, vai ficar sozinha..."_. Mas deixou de pensar assim no dia em que realmente se interessou por um homem que ficara caído por ela, por causa de sua beleza, ou algo mais. Aquele homem era vaidoso, e ainda por cima era rico e bonito. O nome dele era Asashi Misaki.

Eles namoraram durante quase um ano, ele era maravilhoso, levava-a para passear, dava-lhe rosas e comprava-lhe presentes caros, bem como vestidos caros e de grife. Ele gostava de levá-la nas reuniões de sua empresa, gostava que vissem que ela era sua. Ela achava que aquilo era por causa de sua vaidade, até que descobriu que ele a enganava com uma top model. Novamente o seu coração foi partido, mas pelo menos da primeira vez em que aquilo acontecera, as palavras não foram tão ácidas nem cheias de veneno quanto as que foram ditas por aquele homem: _"Sabe, eu estou cheio, toda vez que eu tento ir mais longe com você,_ _então você me rejeita, dizendo que a sua primeira vez tem que ser especial, caramba, pare com essas malditas idiotices. Você é uma inútil que não sabe como me agradar, é para isso que você está comigo, para me satisfazer"_.

Depois de aquela víbora ter cuspido o seu veneno, ela mandou-o para o inferno, juntamente com os seus malditos presentes, mas aquilo não tinha sido tudo... aquele maldito animal asqueroso atreveu-se a levantar a mão contra ela. Deu-lhe uma bofetada que a deixaria marcada por um dia inteiro e aproximou-se dela furiosamente, rasgou o seu vestido vermelho e tentou estuprá-la... o que teria acontecido se Shiro não estivesse procurando-a por todos os lados. Quando ele viu o que estavam tentando fazer à sua querida prima, atirou-se sobre aquele imbecil e o triturou a socos.

Aos 26 anos, ela estava solteira, e podia-se dizer, orgulhosamente feliz. Aquela frase, _"Mamori, se você continuar assim, nesse ritmo, vai ficar sozinha..."_ , ela deixou de lado. Preferia estar sozinha e feliz do que mal-acompanhada.

Naquele dia, ela acordou como sempre fazia, tomou um banho e vestiu o seu uniforme negro com blusa vermelha e o colete da mesma cor que a calça, calçou os seus lindos sapatos negros de salto alto, mas de solado para corrida, para não se cansar tanto, e penteou os seus longos cabelos. Tomou um leve café da manhã e saiu em seu carro, um pequeno Cooper azul, em direção ao seu trabalho.

Sua casa era linda, muito linda - fruto do seu excelente trabalho como professora de Literatura e Inglês. Ela morava em uma respeitada divisão, que ainda por cima contava com muitas comodidades e não ficava muito longe do colégio.

Estavam em meados de junho, e faltavam menos de duas semanas para que terminassem as aulas, e, assim, chegassem as tão esperadas férias de verão. Chegou ao colégio e marcou o seu horário de chegada na máquina para os funcionários: seis e meia em ponto, marcou a máquina em seu horário de registro para os professores. Pontual como sempre. Deixou a sua planilha de horários na estante, junto com as outras, e subiu até a sala dos professores, lá já estavam Shiro e sua amiga Mizuki Yagami, que era professora de Matemática, ambos conversavam alegremente.

\- Bom dia - ela cumprimentou-os.

\- Bom dia - cumprimentaram-na os dois jovens, que tomavam café e comiam alguns biscoitos.

\- Como foram as provas ? - ela perguntou, divertida, sentando-se na mesa da ampla sala. Nela havia uma mesa grande com dezoito cadeiras, uma máquina de café, despensa e uma geladeira para o almoço dos professores e seus superiores. Também havia um sofá de couro negro, para três pessoas, e uma mesinha de chá, ao leste, que servia de enfeite.

\- Foi um pesadelo para mim ter de corrigir tantos problemas - suspirou profundamente a jovem. Mizuki tinha os cabelos castanhos, grandes olhos cor de âmbar, pele branca e uma boa aparência. Toda vez que ela sorria, nas bochechas dela formavam-se covinhas, que davam-lhe um ar infantil, juntamente com os olhos dela - Não sei em que instante eu terminei de corrigi-los, só me lembro da dor de cabeça - ela riu, e, com ela, riram os outros dois - Vai parecer uma estupidez, mas os problemas de Matemática deveriam amadurecer e se resolverem por si mesmos - as risadas se prolongaram.

\- Seria uma boa idéia - comentou Shiro - Se bem que é você quem deveria amadurecer - como resposta, Mizuki abaixou o olhar, sem deixar de rir.

\- Olha quem fala - ela murmurou - O homem que luta com um saco de boxe.

\- Quando você viu isso, sua mentirosa ? - perguntou ele, entre risos nervosos.

\- Seus alunos são tão falantes...

O trio de professores riu bastante, e, conforme to tempo foi passando, mais professores foram chegando, juntando-se à animada conversa que acontecia dia após dia. A campainha tocou às sete e meia, indicando o início das cerimônias das entradas nas classes. Eles saíram da sala e colocaram-se em seus respectivos grupos. Começou com alguns avisos do diretor a respeito das provas que estavam chegando ao fim e terminou com uma entrega de prêmios aos alunos que haviam se destacado nos esportes.

As aulas começaram e terminaram como de costume.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos recolheu as suas coisas e, despedindo-se dos seus alunos, caminhou lentamente até o seu escritório. Por alguma estranha razão, tinha o pressentimento de que o seu dia de trabalho ainda não tinha terminado. Cada professor tinha o seu escritório, e, por ela ter sido uma das últimas professoras contratadas naquele intervalo de tempo, o seu escritório era um dos últimos do edifício, aquilo não a aborrecia e muito menos a incomodava, ela estava realmente fascinada com aquele lugar. Seu escritório era espaçoso como os outros, mas não apenas isso, tinha uma vista agradável para o campo de futebol. Tinha uma escrivaninha negra de madeira, uma poltrona reclinável com rodinhas para facilitar os movimentos, um sofá e uma pequena mesa, e uma estante pendurada na parede, ao lado da janela e do ar-condicionado. Ela o havia decorado com fotos suas e de seus alunos e uma ou outra foto pessoal, com a sua família, e também uma foto que não podia faltar... a foto do Christmas Bowl, com o Deimon, e uma do Rice Bowl, com o Sakiyodai.

Ela deixou as suas coisas e ocupou-se com os seus arquivos, naquele dia ela havia aplicado as provas de Inglês, que teria de corrigir para entregá-las aos seus alunos o mais breve possível, e, além disso, teria de começar a redigir os relatórios com os resultados deles. Quanto à prova de Literatura, não havia problema, estava programada para ser aplicada dentro de dois dias, e, como uma boa e organizada professora, ela já estava com as provas prontas para entregar aos seus alunos.

Eram quase quatro da tarde, e ela ainda continuava em seu escritório, estava quase terminando o relatório para o diretor. Ela olhou pela janela tentando distrair-se, para descansar um pouco. Suspirou ao ver a paisagem. O céu limpo e ensolarado que havia pela manhã agora estava nublado, quase negro, anunciando uma tempestade.

Ela voltou ao trabalho e, após terminar, enviou uma mensagem com os relatórios para o diretor, levantou-se da poltrona e esticou o corpo, arrumou cada pasta em seu lugar e preparou a pasta na qual estavam as suas provas já corrigidas e com excelentes notas. Pegou suas coisas e saiu do edifício, passou a sua planilha pela máquina, para que marcasse a sua saída e correu até o seu carro, já que o vento indicava que a chuva não iria demorar a cair.

Ela subiu o tremeu. "O ar realmente estava frio", ela disse a si mesma. Ligou o carro e saiu, pôs uma música, relaxou ao escutar um pouco de piano. Ela sorriu quando Shiro lhe dissera que naquele dia ele não iria jantar na casa dela, como de costume, já que tinha tomado coragem para convidar Mizuki para jantar em um restaurante. "Já estava na hora", ela disse a si mesma, rindo. Mas o seu sorriso se desfez quando, antes de chegar à sua casa, o carro parou abruptamente. Ela olhou para o medidor de combustível, e viu que estava vazio. Conseguiu estacioná-lo próximo a um shopping center que havia no caminho.

\- Mas eu o enchi ontem - disse ela, espantada. Ela desceu do carro e o pôs em segurança - Se eu descobrir que foi aquele idiota, vou fazer com que minha turma lhe dê uma surra em sua aula de caratê, na frente de Mizuki - pensou ela, em voz alta. Afinal, não seria a primeira vez que o primo teria aplicado nela aquele mesmo trote.

Mamori caminhou até um posto de gasolina, onde foi atendida por um homem amável e bonachão, que deu-lhe um recipiente extra de gasolina. Além disso, ofereceu-se para acompanhá-la, para administrar o líquido. Não demorou muito, e, para agradecê-lo, ela levou-o até o seu local de trabalho. Grata pelo serviço, ela retomou o caminho de volta para sua casa.

Algumas quadras mais adiante, um sinal vermelho a fez parar, e então ela lembrou que tinha de repreender ao seu querido primo, novamente, pela sua pequena brincadeira. Estava telefonando para ele, quando um papel dobrado sobre a cadeira chamou a sua atenção.

Ela o pegou com cuidado e o pôs em sua bolsa, ela o leria em casa. O sinal mudou, e ela chegou a uma loja de suprimentos, para comprar algumas coisas para o seu jantar.

Bem quando ela entrou em sua casa, a chuva desabou com fúria.

Deixando suas coisas na ampla sala, ela foi até o seu quarto e se trancou. Tomou um banho, e, ao terminar, vestiu-se com um vestido branco, apertado em sua cintura, e que ficava um pouco folgado e solto na altura do ventre, e que chegava-lhe até os joelhos; complementando, um par de sandálias brancas. Ela gostava de usar roupas confortáveis quando estava em casa.

Estava prestes a sentar-se no sofá para assistir um pouco à TV, quando o seu olfato percebeu um cheiro... um cheiro conhecido, um cheiro de pólvora.

\- Ninguém em sua casa lhe ensinou que, quando você recebe um bilhete, deve lê-lo ? Talvez seja algo importante - seu tom de voz era zombeteiro... aquele tom de voz que ela conhecia.

As costas dela chocaram-se contra a parede branca da sala, e ela viu o homem dos seus sonhos e tristezas sorrir-lhe, como nos velhos tempos. A apenas alguns metros dela, brincando com um gatinho de porcelana que ficava em uma mesinha próxima à janela onde ele se encontrava. Vê-lo trouxe consigo milhares de lembranças que atingiram-na sem piedade, lembranças belas e tristes, mas, principalmente... aquele beijo.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui ? Quando chegou ? Como você entrou no meu carro ? Como entrou na minha casa ?! - perguntou ela, começando com um tom de voz surpreso, para terminar gritando com ele e exigindo-lhe respostas.

\- Você terminou ? He ! O que é isso, o programa das mil perguntas ? - ele pôs o gatinho em seu lugar e olhou com diversão, com alegria... emoção, talvez ? - Qual delas você quer que eu responda primeiro ?

\- O que você está fazendo aqui ? - perguntou ela, olhando para o chão, com os dedos agarrados à parede.

\- Só estava passeando – ele respondeu, aproximando-se aos poucos dela.

\- Dentro da minha casa ?

\- Me perdi.

\- Essa é a desculpa mais estúpida que você conseguiu inventar ? - ela perguntou, levantando o olhar, ficando cara a cara com aqueles olhos verdes com os quais ela tinha sonhado milhares de vezes.

\- São as perguntas mais estúpidas que você me fez - ele respondeu, perdendo-se nos olhos dela - Para perguntas estúpidas... respostas estúpidas.

\- Então, eu sou uma estúpida - ela murmurou, aborrecida.

\- Não, eu disse que as suas perguntas são estúpidas.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.

Então, ele diminuiu a distância, beijando-a. Foi lento e gentil, com delicadeza, esperando pela resposta dela, que não demorou a acordar. Sua mão deslizou pela pequena cintura dela, apertando-a contra si. Em resposta, ela agarrou-se ao seu pescoço. Sentiu os seus lábios macios abrirem-se, dando-lhe permissão, e penetrou a sua língua, inicialmente sentindo, saboreando os lábios dela, e bebendo deles como um aventureiro resgatado do odioso deserto.

Sentia-se no céu, beijá-la era o paraíso. Um paraíso ao qual ele mesmo tinha se negado, tinha-a bem à sua frente e a única coisa que conseguira lhe dizer fora _"O que você sente por mim é platônico"_.

"Bem, eu sou, sim, um filho da puta completamente estúpido. O que aconteceu com ela ? Ainda se lembra de mim ? Será que já se casou ? Ainda sente por mim... o mesmo que eu sinto por ela ?"

Aquele tinha sido o maior dos seus erros, condenar-se a seis anos de solidão e amargura, como quando era uma criança, disfarçando com a sua bem-treinada cara de paisagem. Treinou dia após dia, fazendo dela a sua base, porque, claro, ele não era tão estúpido quanto ela imaginava. Graças às câmeras que ainda tinha em Tóquio, sabia que ela estava bem, mas não sabia sobre a situação dela, fazia quase um ano que a via, dia após dia, e voltara a sentir aquela pontada no peito, como em todas as vezes que a via.

Mas não tinha tempo para fazer com que ela voltasse com ele, ainda tinha muitas coisas a fazer. Além do mais, existia aquela dúvida... ainda era correspondido ?

Ele separou os lábios dos dela, que respondeu resmungando em voz baixa. Ele sorriu e continuou beijando-lhe o pescoço, o seu branco e delicado pescoço. "Sou correspondido ? Não sei... mas vou descobrir".

Ela apertou os seus olhos, prisioneira das mordidas que ele deixava em seu pescoço, suspirava e ofegava por causa das carícias dele, mas algo dentro de seu puro interior disse-lhe que aquilo estava mal... muito mal.

\- Hiruma - ela ofegou o nome dele - Espere.

Ele rosnou.

\- Hiruma - ela apertou os seus lábios fortemente, reprimindo um gemido quando ele segurou-lhe as nádegas e levantou-a, apertando-a contra si e a parede - Pare, espere - mas ele não parou. Surpresa, percebeu que o seu corpo já não lhe respondia, e que suas pernas haviam se enroscado contra a cintura dele - Por favor.

Com pesar, ele parou de morder e beijar o pescoço dela, levantou a cabeça percorrendo com os lábios a macia pele da jovem.

\- O quê ?

\- Isso não está certo - ela suspirou.

Então, a porta da casa foi totalmente aberta.

\- Mamori, me desculpe por chegar assim, mas... - o jovem olhou para a cena que estava bem à sua frente, interpretando tudo equivocadamente.

O que Yoichi Hiruma sentiu a seguir foi um frio na espinha e um forte soco no rosto.

\- O que diabos você acha que está fazendo ? Quem é você ? Ah - gritou Shiro, enraivecido, em defesa de sua prima.

\- Pare, Shiro ! - gritou Mamori, desesperada, tentando, em vão, acalmar o primo.

\- Saia de cima, imbecil ! - exclamou o loiro, devolvendo o soco - Quem diabos é você ?

\- Já chega ! - gritou ela, desesperada, interpondo-se entre os dois - Shiro, por favor, vá embora - Mamori viu-se implorando para que ele a levasse em consideração.

\- Não até partir a cara dele - exclamou, rindo, o jovem.

\- Kekeke, você, partir a minha cara ? - Hiruma respondeu em tom de escárnio, desafiando-o com o olhar.

\- Olhe para o seu lábio, imbecil - respondeu o moreno.

\- E você, veja o seu olho em um espelho, estúpido - contra-atacou o loiro.

\- Calem-se, os dois - interrompeu-os a jovem de cabelos castanhos - Shiro, eu conheço Hiruma há muito tempo - disse ela, vendo o jovem acalmar-se - Você pode ir embora, por favor ?

O jovem soltou um grunhido e caminhou até a porta. Mamori o acompanhou.

\- As coisas de que você precisava para aula de amanhã estão na sacola - ele fez uma pausa antes de sair - Até amanhã. Me desculpe por essa ceninha.

\- Até amanhã - respondeu ela, trancando a porta. A chuva tinha desabado, um relâmpago iluminou a sala de estar.

Ela suspirou, encostando-se na porta, olhando para o jovem loiro que estava parado na cozinha, um fio de sangue escorria de seus lábios até o queixo. Aproximou-se dele com um lenço que ela tinha em seu bolso, e limpou com cuidado o lábio partido.

\- Quem era ele ? Seu namorado ? Seu amante ? Ou talvez o seu marido ? - perguntou ele, olhando para a jovem, que procurava por um pouco de gelo no freezer.

\- O que é isso... o programa das mil perguntas ? - disse ela, sem deixar de sorrir.

\- É sério - ele a repreendeu, segurando-a pelos ombros.

\- A resposta é: nenhuma das alternativas anteriores - o loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Por que diabos ele me bateu ? - perguntou ele, fazendo uma careta de desgosto, quando ela colocou gelo na sua boca.

\- Meu primo é muito superprotetor - ela confessou, com pesar.

\- Ou seja, ser uns malditos superguardiões é algo que vem de família - ele riu fortemente, deixando-se ser mimado por ela.

\- Acho que sim - ela ficou vermelha diante do olhar do loiro - Aconteceram muitas coisas desde que você foi embora, coisas que eu realmente não quero mencionar. Shiro é dois anos mais velho do que eu, e nós sempre fomos muito apegados quando éramos crianças, até mesmo Sena o conhece. É por isso que ele não suporta que me machuquem.

Ele ficou em silêncio e esperou que ela continuasse.

\- Quando você foi embora, eu decidi seguir com a minha vida - ela fez uma pausa, separando-se dele, caminhando até o seu quarto; ele a seguiu - Compreendi que as suas palavras eram verdadeiras, que a única coisa que poderia haver entre nós dois era absolutamente impossível.

Ele deixou-se cair na cama, sem tirar o saco de gelo. Aquele jovem, sim, pegava pesado. Olhou para ela sem querer olhá-la, sentindo a dor que ela sentia, que ambos sentiam, tudo por causa de sua grande estupidez.

\- Quer saber porque eu voltei ? - ela assentiu, enquanto sua respiração diminuía, assim como a distância entre ambos.

"Para o inferno com o meu orgulho... só desta vez".

\- Escute-me com muita atenção. Quando você confessou os seus sentimentos por mim, eu senti pavor de pôr tudo com você a perder, você foi a primeira mulher da qual eu dependia depois de tanto tempo, eu não queria arruinar tudo. Mas depois de um tempo, com a maldita solidão me consumindo, eu percebi que um demônio nunca deixa ir o que ele quer.

Ela levantou o seu olhar para encontrar-se com o do loiro, mas não pôde; ele tinha os olhos fechados.

\- Eu tenho algo a lhe dizer - ele respirou profunda e continuamente - Me desculpe por tê-la deixado sozinha durante todo este tempo - ele murmurou debilmente ao ouvido dela.

\- Hiruma - as palavras dela ficaram abafadas, suas lágrimas caíam livremente pelo seu rosto, e, em silêncio, ela o perdoou. Não era necessário falar, ele sabia, entre eles as palavras não eram necessárias.

\- É por isso que eu preciso que você me ensine, me ensine a ser um bom homem para você. Porque você sabe que eu não sou um maldito idiota romântico, que nunca diria palavras lindas para você, muito menos gritaria ao mundo o quanto você me faz feliz. Preciso que você me ensine a dizer essas palavras no momento adequado - ela segurou-lhe o rosto o olhou os seus cristalinos olhos azuis - Eu... não sou bom sem você - ele finalmente confessou. Sem duvida alguma, aquela mulher havia lhe virado a cabeça.

Ela gemeu, tomando-lhe os lábios e beijando-o com desespero. Deixando vir à tona os seus sentimentos reprimidos. Suavizou o beijo, lembrando que ele tinha um lábio machucado. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer o corpo dele, agradecendo à natureza por tornar aquele jovem magro e com pouca massa muscular naquele homem, um homem forte, que agora a carregava com os seus braços acentuados.

Ele a pôs com delicadeza na cama, e, uma vez lá, demonstraram, sem necessidade de palavras, apenas com carícias e olhares, o amor que professavam um pelo outro.

Em uma noite de Lua cheia e chuvosa...

* * *

\- A esta altura, eu achava que você não era mais virgem, maldito anjo - ecoou uma agitada voz masculina no amplo e confortável quarto.

\- É a primeira coisa em que você consegue pensar para dizer ? - respondeu ela, envergonhada, enquanto afundava-se nos lençóis.

\- Pelo menos eu sou o primeiro em algo - com o braço, ele segurou-lhe a cintura girando-a até ele, para acomodar a cabeça dela em seu peito musculoso.

\- Idiota - ela prosseguiu - Você foi o primeiro em quase tudo.

\- Ohm ? - ele murmurou, surpreso. Ela acomodou-se melhor, abraçando o corpo dele.

\- Você foi o primeiro homem por quem eu me apaixonei, meu primeiro beijo e minha primeira vez - ela sorriu, ao notar o rubor no rosto do loiro.

\- Kekeke - ele sorriu diabolicamente - Entendo - prestou atenção nela, e pegou duas mechas dos seus longos cabelos - Gosto deles mais curtos.

Ela sorriu, e, abraçados um ao outro, os dois entregaram-se aos braços de Morfeu.

* * *

Haviam se passado duas semanas desde que ele voltara, decidido a recuperá-la. Duas semanas em que a solidão que os oprimia se dissipou.

\- Mamori- _sensei_ , quem é ele ? - uma loirinha havia se aproximado da sua professora favorita, que, ao que parecia, conhecia aquele jovem loiro com aparência assustadora que jogava com seus companheiros, com uma bola estranha. Aparentemente, eles jogavam futebol americano.

\- Como assim, quem é ele ? - repetiu ela, saindo abruptamente do seu estado de sonho.

\- Sim, quem é ? - agora duas outras garotinhas juntavam-se à conversa.

\- Ele é...

\- Mamori-senpai - a voz de seu primo a interrompeu-a - Venha aqui por um instante.

\- Depois eu lhes conto, garotas - ela respondeu para as garotinhas, que, com expressões de desilusão, assentiam - Aproveitem o seu último dia de aula.

Com passos rápidos, ela chegou ao corredor onde o moreno a esperava. Ele cumprimentou-a alegremente.

\- O diretor está um pouco triste com a sua saída, você já sabe dos bons resultados das provas nacionais de Inglês e tudo o mais - ele entregou-lhe um envelope com toda a sua papelada - Acho que ele deixou uma carta de agradecimento aí dentro. Ele lamenta também não ter lhe entregado o envelope pessoalmente. Ele ainda não voltou de Nara.

\- Não importa, e, quando ele voltar, diga-lhe que eu o agradeço do fundo do coração por todo o tempo em que me deixou trabalhar para ele.

\- Eu direi - ele sorriu - Quando você vai partir com ele ?

\- Daqui a dois dias - ela observou, olhando para o campo improvisado de futebol americano que os garotos fizeram há algumas semanas. Um dos jovens era um admirador dele, e, por isso, quando o viu entregar uma rosa para a sua _sensei_ favorita, não hesitou em pedir-lhe para lhe ensinar a lançar corretamente uma bola. A princípio, ele se surpreendeu, mas depois foi todos os dias jogar com "os malditos baixinhos" durante os intervalos das aulas. Naquele instante, Hiruma havia sido abordado por cinco garotos.

\- Lamento tê-lo socado naquele dia - ele comentou, distraído - Depois que eu falei com Sena, e você me contou o que aconteceu, eu me senti como um idiota.

\- Não se desculpe, não é culpa sua sempre querer me proteger - ela também sorriu.

\- Se eu ficar sabendo que ele lhe fez algo de mal nos Estados Unidos - ele ficou sério -, eu irei terminar o que comecei naquele dia. A jovem estremeceu - Vamos, é uma brincadeira ! Se bem que...

\- Shiro, já chega - ela deu-lhe uma cotovelada na lateral que o fez tossir várias vezes - Eu vou deixar isto na sala de aula, e aproveite por eu estar lhe dando privacidade - com o olhar, ela apontou para a jovem de olhos castanhos e olhos cor de âmbar que caminhava até eles. O moreno se enrubesceu - Vejo você depois.

\- Sim - ele respondeu, quando ela deu meia-volta. Caminhou até a sala de aula e abriu o envelope enquanto chegava, lá encontrou a sua papelada em ordem, juntamente com um cheque e uma carta, aparentemente, do diretor e do vice-diretor. Entrou na classe e sentou-se na sua cadeira, arrumando o envelope em sua pasta de documentos.

Aquele era o último dia de aula, e ela suspirou, nostálgica... sentiria falta de suas crianças, e principalmente do lugar, dar aulas era a sua profissão favorita.

\- Não vai ser tão difícil - disse o loiro, que estava encostado na entrada da porta, com visíveis manchas de terra em sua roupa negra.

\- Assim espero, senão eu vou dar aulas nos Estados Unidos - ela riu e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo rebelde.

Ele caminhou até ela e a abraçou por trás.

\- Logo teremos um maldito baixinho, para que você não se martirize tanto - ele deu uma gargalhada e beijou-a.

\- Acho que essa bobagem de amor platônico não existe - ela suspirou, encantada com o beijo e o cheiro dele, de pólvora misturada com terra.

\- Eu acho que existe, sim - suspirou uma das três garotinhas, que olhavam para o jovem casal.

\- _Sensei_ , o seu namorado é muito bonito - comentou uma enrubescida ruiva, que se escondia por trás das outras duas.

\- Ou talvez exista, sim - corrigiu-se ela, deixando cair o seu rosto sobre o peito do sorridente homem.

* * *

 **N/A:** Escrita em 24 de novembro de 2012, às 6:45 P.M.

Publicada em 9 de janeiro de 2013, às 11:35 A.M.

Espero que gostem... de todo coração. Aguardo os seus comentários.

Kyrie HawkTeam

* * *

 **N/T 2:** OK, mais uma tradução, e de mais um fandom no qual eu me aventuro pela primeira vez, desta vez o de Eyeshield 21. Eu até que gosto de mangás de esportes, mas, para ser bem sincero, o futebol americano não é exatamente o esporte que eu mais entendo. No entanto, como a fic não se foca no esporte, e sim no romance, dei uma lida, gostei, e achei que valia a pena traduzir. E espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?

 **Edit -21/03/2016:** OK, quando eu traduzi e postei esta fic, postei-a com o mesmo Rating da fic original: M - eu não costumo mudar as classificações. Mas toda vez que eu a leio, só penso que essa fic deveria estar classificada, no máximo, como Rating T. Por isso, hoje, eu acabei decidindo mudar a classificação da minha tradução de M para T.


End file.
